cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaharZamet/Halo 4: Requiem
Characters: Lieutenant Grade II Ausar (K739); Colonel CruelCR0SSFIRE (K142); Lieutenant General xXULTIMATEFXx (X162); Major SwimmingAphid4 (KIA) 2558, Lieutenant Ausar and Colonel CruelCR0SSFIRE are walking back to their quarters on the UNSC Infinity. "Another long day," Ausar said. "You bet," replied Cruel. "Well, see you tomorow Ausar." Ausar nodded. "See you tomorrow too, Cruel." They then walked into their quarters to get ready for bed. A Spartan in all black armor walked to the UNSC ZPad outside their rooms. He pressed the button. ZPad: Greetings Spartan Z Z Z Z ZPad: Chat or File Records? Black Armored Spartan: Chat ZPad: Select user to chat with Black Armored Spartan: Requiem559 ZPad: Sending chat request now Requiem559: This better be good Requiem559: Progress report on our weapon....NOW! Black Armored Spartan: The weapon is coming along well. It is sure to annihilate UNSC forces Requiem559: Good. Make sure you capture Commander Palmer and Colonel CruelCR0SSFIRE for interrogation Black Armored Spartan: I will not fail you, I live to serve you Requiem559: By serving me, you serve the Didact Requiem559: Try to get onto the next shuttle to Requiem and meet with me Black Armored Spartan: Yes, I will not fail you Requiem559: Yes. Fail me and you die ZPad: Chat session ended ZPad: Do you wish to clear or save the chat session? Black Armored Spartan: Clear ZPad: File of chat session Z Z Z has been wiped ZPad: Stay on or power down? Black Armored Spartan: Power Down ZPad: Powering down The ZPad screen then went black again. The Spartan walked away. Ausar and Cruel woke up. It was morning. Cruel took a hot shower and then put his Spartan Armor on. He met Ausar in the hall. They began walking down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. "I'm hungry," Cruel said. "Me too," Ausar replied. They reached the cafeteria door. Cruel scanned his UNSC ID Card on the panel. Name: CruelCR0SSFIRE Rank: Colonel ID: K142 Processing.......... Cruel and Ausar sat for about a minute and then looked back at the panel. Card info is valid. Please enter, Colonel. The doors then opened and Ausar and Cruel walked inside. Cruel and Ausar both got breakfast and sat down next to each other at a table. Cruel got a container of cereal and an apple. "So we are supposed to do a War Game and then take a shuttle to the base on Requiem and attack a Promethean Base," Cruel said. Ausar nodded. A Spartan walked down to the War Game Area, ZPad in hands. He was supposed to be on the blue team. The Black Armored Spartan walked around the corner. Nobody else but him and the Spartan were in the hallway The Spartan charged at the Black Armored Spartan and pinned him against the wall. "I saw you accessing a ZPad, and I know you were up to no good," the Spartan said. The Black Armored Spartan slowly reached for the Scattershot on his back. "Tell me, what were you doing last night at the ZPad?" The Black Armored Spartan pulled out his Scattershot and pushed the Spartan. He then fired at the Spartan. The Spartan screamed in pain loudly for a few moments as his body was disintegrated into light particles. Eventually, only his head remained. Then that was disintegrated into light particles too, making the Spartan no more. The Black Armored Spartan reloaded his Scattershot and put it on his back. He then turned the corner and walked down the hall. As Cruel and Ausar left the cafeteria to go back to their quarters, Commander Sarah Palmer walked in. "Colonel, Lieutenant, the War Game has been cancelled." Cruel and Ausar nodded and continued walking to their quarters. Cruel checked the files on his ZPad. Nobody had replied to the poster that Fireteam Vortex needed one more person. Cruel left his quarters. Then a Spartan came by. Cruel saluted "General xXULTIMATEFXx! A 5-star General!" Ultimate nodded. "At ease, Colonel," the General replied. "I wish to join Fireteam Vortex as 2nd in command." Cruel nodded. He then removed the posters from the Infinity. Fireteam Vortex got their Spartan Armor on and weapons ready for a mission. The 4 of them headed to the hangar. They boarded a pelican and were flown to the real Ragnarok on Requiem. Commander Palmer contacted them through their helmets. "Vortex, your mission today is simple. A slaughter spree. The Covenant and Prometheans have set up a base in Ragnarok. Kill them and extract info from that base. Good hunting. Palmer out." Vortex departed from the pelican. Then another pelican flew by and dropped off a Warthog and a Mongoose. Cruel got into the driver's seat of the Warthog and started it. Aphid got on the turret. Ausar got in the last remaining seat while Ultimate took the Mongoose. Cruel drove the Warthog super fast onto a hill. Aphid killed swarms of Covenant and Prometheans with the turret. Cruel then drove over the river and onto the neighboring hill. A Promethean Knight teleported a few seconds after they landed and flipped the Warthog over. "On foot, men!" Cruel shouted. Ultimate jumped off his Mongoose. Cruel stuck the Promethean Knight with a plasma grenade and he exploded. He then contacted UNSC Infinity from his helmet. "We could use some ordnance!" he shouted. They held off for a few minutes and then finally a pelican came and dropped a Spartan Laser, Rocket Launcher, SAW, Sniper Rifle, and an Incineration Cannon. Cruel dropped his Suppressor and Plasma Pistol and picked up the SAW and Sniper Rifle. The pelican flew away, but the Covenant had a Plasma Grenade Anti-Air Turret. It fired and stuck plasma grenades to the pelican. The pilot flew towards the hill with the Covenant and the Prometheans so he would crash into them. When the grenades exploded, he went down in a flaming hunk and smashed into the hill. He crushed several Covenant and Prometheans. Cruel sniped a Jackal Sniper as soon as he saw him. Thinking their job was finished, Vortex walked away towards the base. Suddenly an Elite came up behind Cruel. It swiped it's sword at Cruel, but he dodged. Cruel grabbed onto the Elite's sword hilt and tried to make the Elite jab in into his own throat. The Elite was getting tougher, but Cruel kicked the Elite. Cruel now had the advantage. He pushed on the hilt of the Energy Sword and the Elite stabbed himself. Vortex then entered the base. Cruel noticed some stuff. "Commander Palmer. Get Miller on the line," Cruel said through his helmet. "What's the problem?" Miller asked. "Some Promethean technology," he replied. Cruel sent a scan to Miller. Miller sighed. "This is bad news. You have a bomb and a shield generator. The bomb is set to go off in less than five minutes and destroy Ragnarok. There is also a shield around Ragnarok, so you cannot escape. The bomb is set to explode if the generator is destroyed or shut down as the Covenant or Prometheans would. The best way is to shoot a charged Plasma Pistol at the shield generator. I'm sending an evac pelican right now. You have less than four minutes to get that shield down and get on that pelican." Cruel nodded and deactivated the signal. He traded in his Sniper Rifle for a Plasma Pistol on the rack. He charged it up and fired it at the shield generator. The shield generator went offline and the shield around Ragnarok lowered. They sprinted to the hill and got on the Mongoose and Warthog. They immediately drove back to where they had landed. The pelican landed and picked them up. Cruel saw a info card on the ground and picked it up right as the pelican was taking off. "Just what we need. The info from the base," Cruel said. He contacted Commander Palmer. "The mission was a success," he said. "We're returning with info." Commander Palmer nodded. "That's good, but we have a bigger issue on the Infinity. Get back here ASAP." The line was cut. "Pilot, double time it!" he said. The speed on the pelican increased. The pelican then shook. Cruel looked out of the exit door to see Ragnarok explode. He then closed the exit door as they went into space and landed on the Infinity. The pelican landed in the Infinity's hangar. The bodies of ODSTs and Covenant forces lay in the hangar. Cruel looked outside and saw Covenant battleships in space. The Infinity shook as the battleships fired. Cruel pulled a battle rifle off one of the weapon racks. "Prepare for battle," he ordered his squad. They walked into the hall. Suddenly, a plasma grenade exploded. Fireteam Vortex joined other Spartan-IVs as Covenant forces attacked. Cruel shot a Grunt in the head with his battle rifle. The Spartans managed to eventually defeat the Covenant forces. "Thank you," said Dolt, a Spartan-IV private. Suddenly, Commander Palmer began contacing Cruel. "Yes?" Cruel asked. He could hear the sound of gunfire and grenades exploding over his helmet radio. "A red elite named Worggor is here on the Infinity," Palmer replied. "He is one of Jul 'Mdama's commanders. I'm a little busy right now, so I need you to kill him. I know he's heading to the armory." Cruel looked to Fireteam Vortex. "Will do," he replied. The radio call ended. Fireteam Vortex returned to the hangar. "We need something to transport us fast to Worggor," Cruel said. Eventually, he stumbled across a Warthog. It was still in perfect condition. He put his battle rifle on his back, and then got in the driver's seat. Ultimate got on the turret, while Aphid got in the passenger's seat. Cruel ordered Ausar to go elsewhere. Cruel then drove out the hangar door and back into the hall. He honked his horn as he approached Dolt and the other Spartan-IVs. They moved out of the way, and Cruel drove past. After a few more halls, grunts and elites appeared. Ultimate shot them with the turret. Eventually, they made it to the armory. An elite stuck their tire with a plasma grenade and the Warthog flipped over. Their energy shields went down, but within a few seconds they were recharged. Cruel then hurried into the armory. Aphid and Ultimate attempted to follow after him, but the doors slammed shut behind Cruel. Cruel walked through the armory. "I know you're here, Spartan," Worggor's voice said. Cruel turned and in the center of the armory stood Worggor and the black armored Spartan. Cruel opened fire with his Suppressor, but Worggor and the black Spartan dodged most the shots. Worggor pulled out a Needler and began firing at Cruel. Cruel dodged and ran across the wall. Worggor shot at Cruel more, but continued missing. He pulled out his energy sword and swiped it at Cruel right as Cruel lept off the wall. The sword struck Cruel in the ribs. Cruel went flying to the ground. Worggor and the black Spartan stood over Cruel. "Looks like this is over," Worggor said. "That was too easy." Cruel noticed a SAW nearby. He crawled a little bit and grabbed it. Still laying down, he shot the black Spartan in the head a couple times, eventually killing him. He fired at Worggor, but Worggor dodged, opened the door, and retreated out of the room. Cruel got up and walked out behind him. Cruel slowly walked, holding his ribs. Covenant and Promethean forces lay strewn across the hall. Cruel then began walking to the infirmary, holding his ribs the whole way. The next day, Cruel walked out of the infirmary all patched up. The doctor told him that Worggor's energy sword had pierced his armor and skin, and had nearly broken his ribs. Cruel walked to the bridge. Commander Palmer stood there. Cruel stood next to her. "Well," he said. "I failed to kill Worggor, but we did save the Infinity. It turns out a traitor was helping Worggor. A black armored Spartan. I managed to kill the traitor, but not Worggor." Palmer nodded. "You did your best Colonel," she replied. "Now you should be going. There is much work to be done." Cruel nodded and turned around. He opened the hangar door and exited. After walking a few steps, he turned to his right, where his quarters were, as his quarters were near the bridge. He unlocked the door and went inside. He turned on the lights and closed the door. Cruel then sat down at his desk, with much work to be done... THE END Category:Blog posts